


Quarterback & Stats

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: American Football, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: The star quarterback and the boy who takes all of his stats, something is destined to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Specs, would you shut up!” Race yelled at Samuel ‘Specs’ Hills as he repeated the play that had just happened on the football field. Race was quickly writing down the stats in a notebook, and Specs talking was not helping. 

“It's just so exciting!” Specs yelled while spinning the camera to catch the next upcoming play.

“It's just football for peep's sake,” Race said, “I don’t even know how you conned me into doing this with you.” Race was in charge of the stats for the team while Specs did the video camera. Race put another tally mark in the column for completed passes beside Spot’s name and one in the column for caught passes next to Jack’s.

Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon was the quarterback for the varsity team and Jack Kelly was the wide receiver. The two of them together made an unstoppable team not only in football but also basketball and soccer.

Specs jumped up from his chair and ran around the small room in the press box as Race quickly wrote down the score declaring that they had once again won. Race quickly picked up his multiple colored pens and notebooks sliding them into a pocket of the backpack as Specs put the camera and tripod in the other pocket. After all the pockets were zipped close Race swung the backpack onto his back.

“Let’s get back to the bus,” Specs said as the two of them headed down the stairs. They quickly climbed onto the bus and sat in the front two seats. It wasn’t long until the whole gang of sweaty smells boys climbed their way onto the bus and into the back. As coach climbed onto the bus Race handed them the notebook with the stats.

“Spot and Jack good job tonight,” Coach said before sitting down. Race turned around to look at Spot who was talking to Jack and constantly glancing at him.

“Specs,” Race said pulling an earbud out of Specs’ ear.

“What Race?” He asked spinning so his feet were in the isle.

“Spot and Jack, keeping looking at me, why?” Race said to Specs.

“Probably contemplating on if you would fit in a locker or not,” Specs said laughing before sticking his earbud back in his ear.

Spot watched him talk to the boy with glasses. “Why don’t you just talk to him?” Jack asked Spot.

“Me! Talk to a person like him. Jack, you know as well as I do, Anthony is way out of my league,” Spot answered.

“Sean, you're the star quarterback. He is not out of your league,” Jack joked setting a hand on Spot’s shoulder.

“He is so much smarter than me,” Spot said.

“Tomorrow you are talking to him,” Jack stated, “and I will make sure it happens.”


	2. Chapter 2

Race was standing by his locker talking to his friends Spencer ‘Skittery’ Joe and Rowan ‘Romeo’ Shore about an assignment in their science class when all of the sudden Romeo and Skittery got really quiet really quick, which was unusual for them. Race spun around slowly to find that Spot and Jack were standing behind him.

“Can we speak with you?” Spot asked Race. 

Race nodded his head yes before whispering Romeo’s ear, “If I don’t return tell Specs to stay away from my turtle.”

Romeo laughed as Race followed Spot and Jack. To say that Race was scared would have been an understatement. He avoided the football team to the best of the ability unless he was stuck on a bus with them. The group of three of them ended up in the janitor's closet.

“Anthony,” Spot said.

“Anthony? No one ever calls me that. Racetrack or Race for short,” Race replied.

“Anthony, Race. Oh god, I don’t know how to say this,” Spot said looking at Jack for help.

“I am not allowing you to leave this room Spot until you tell him,” Jack said standing in front of the door.

“Tell me what,” Race said confused, “I’m I supposed to know something. If you want me to change your grades, lunch schedule, move a game, that's all easy.”

“You can get our games moved?” Jack said surprised.

“I can but you never heard it from me,” Race said quickly. Sometimes being good with computers had its perks.

“Race,” Spot started, “I like you.” Race looked at Jack confused, as Jack was about to burst out into laughter. 

“Am I missing something thing here?” Race asked.

Spot continued, “Race, please I’ve been watching you-”

“Well that's not stalkerish,” Jack snickered as Spot thumbed him on his head. Then Spot did something he had not planned on doing, he leaned in and kissed Race. Race was surprised at first but eventually kissed back and wrapped his arms around the back of Spot’s head, as Spots hands found their way to Race’s waist.

The kiss was interrupted by the first bell. “I have to go to class,” Race said quickly sneaking past Jack and disappearing to the mob of people in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Race was sitting at his lunch table with Specs, Davey, Romeo, Skittery, and Marshal ‘Mush’ Meyers.

“Mush, the potatoes are already dead,” Skittery scolded Mush as he continued to mash them with his fork.

“Not dead enough,” Mush laughed before taking a bite of his potatoes. The group was laughing at Mush when Spot and Jack sat at the table. Spot and Jack usually sat at the other end of the lunchroom where the rest of the football team and cheerleaders sat.

“What are you doing?” Race asked Spot looking at him scared. Race looked behind him to see that the whole other side of the room was watching them. 

“Sitting,” Spot said before eating some of his potatoes.

“You are so unbelievable,” Race said before standing up and dumbing is tray and disappearing into the hallway.

“Did I do something?” Spot asked setting his fork down.

“No, you didn’t” Davey answered.

“Then why did he leave?” Jack asked this time.

“Race, he doesn’t really like the attention. He’s more of a behind the scenes kinda person,” Romeo said.

“What do you mean,” Spot questioned.

“He doesn’t like to be the center of attention, he would rather not be seen. Like with the football team, he plays a big part but no one ever notices him, but it does not bother him,” Davey said laughing, “I’m gonna go find him.” Davey left the lunchroom and headed to the one place he knew Race would go.

“Race?” Davey asked sticking his head into the Tech-lab, “You in here?”

“Unfortunately,” Race muttered while finishing up a line of code on a computer.

“So what's up with you and Spot,” Davey asked sitting at the computer beside Race’s.

“We kissed,” Race mumbled to himself but loud enough for Dave to hear.

“Wait! Like lip to lip,” Davey said grabbing Race’s chair and spinning him so they were facing each other.

“That’s what a kiss is right, you idiot,” Race said laughing.

“Wait who kissed who?” Davey asked excitedly.

“He kissed me,” Race said shyly.

“Racer has himself a boyfriend,” Davey sang while spinning around in his chair.

“Ugh, I’m never gonna hear the end of this,” Race complained.


	4. Chapter 4

“Spot focus,” Jack said hitting Spot on the head. Spot was spacing off watching Race. Race wasn’t usually at practice but today he, a boy with a crutch, and another with an eyepatch were all in the press box messing with a laptop they had brought.

“Sorry Jack,” Spot replied trying to focus on practice. His focus was quickly pulled away as the horn on the scoreboard went off and patterns of numbers appeared on the screen. The horn was soon stopped as the boy with the eyepatch stuck his head out the window.

“Sorry, we hit the wrong button!” He yelled before closing the window.

Spot and Jack walked across the field to their coach. “What are they doing up there?” Spot asked.

“They are creating new images and stuff for the board,” Coach explained.

“Who is they?” Jack asked.

“Race, who is the head of the Tech-lab and his buddies Crutchie and Blink,” Coach explained.

“Tech-lab?” Jack said confused.

“After practice go to room #256,” Coach laughed. About half way through practice Race and his friends left and disappeared into the school, “Practice is over, go home you sweaty dogs.”

Spot and Jack ran into the school, eventually, they found room #256, but to their surprise, the door was locked. Beside the door was a card reader. Jack knocked on the door not knowing what to do. The door opened as Specs face came into view and was soon lost as the door closed.

“Race!” Specs yelled running across the room and jumping over the back of the couch landing on Mush who was asleep, “Jack and Spot are at the door.”

“What! Why?” Race quickly sat up from his place on the floor. Race walked across the room avoiding the snail race that David, Blink, and Crutchie were having on the shuffleboard table. Skitt and Romeo were playing some game on the X-box and Mush was asleep before Specs jumped on him.

Spot was surprised by who open the door next, “Race?”

“Do you need something?” Race questioned leaning against the door frame. Spot and Jack could see past Race into the room and surprise was clearly evident on their faces.

“What kind of room is this?” Jack question. Race pushed the door open all the way and step to the side, so Jack and Spot could step into the room. They walked into the room completely awestruck. 

The Tech-lab had multiple computers, but also a large screen tv with multiple game consoles, multiple couches, ping-pong, foosball, shuffleboard, darts, pinball machines, and the snail’s home.

“Welcome to the Tech-lab, home of the misfits who have no friends,” Race said before shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

“Race!” Spot yelled following the boy into the parking lot. Race turned around about halfway to his car.

“Spot, I really need to get home,” Race grounded.

“I just want to say I'm sorry,” Spot started.

“Sorry for what?” Race questioned while placing his backpack in the back seat of his car.

“For bringing the unwanted attention onto you during lunch today,” Spot said leaning over Race’s open door. Race stood up surprised to see how close Spot was.

“Oh, well, I don’t really know how to respond to that,” Race said running his hand through his hair, “I should really be heading home now.”

“Wait,” Spot said reaching into his sweatshirt pocket handing Race his phone, “I don’t have your number.” Race typed in his phone number and headed home.

Race was in his room reading a book when his phone dinged.

**Unknown number -** Hi Race this is Spot.

Race quickly put Spots number into his contact

**Race -** Hi

**Spot -** What are you doing?

**Race -** Reading a book, what about you.

**Spot -** Thinking about you.

**Race -** Well aren't you a hopeless romantic.

**Spot -** Only for you. Would you meet me in the Tech-lab at 7:30 am tomorrow?

**Race -** Yes, I will be there. Goodnight.

**Spot -** Love you goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Spot was in the school building he ran to the Tech-lab, pulling out the card that Race gave him yesterday. As soon as the light flashed green he threw open the door, as Race spun around to look at him with a tear threatening to roll down his face.

“Race,” Spot started.

“Don’t, I knew it was wrong to think you could ever care about me,” Race said as a tear slipped down the side of his face.

“I do care, Race. My mom needed help with her car this morning,” Spot said walking across the room to Race who was staring at the ground with his arms wrapped around himself. Spot lifted Race head to look into the blue eyes he had fallen in love with, “I will never stop caring for you.”

Race moved his head out of Spot’s hands, “Don’t make a promise you can’t ke-” Race was cut off by Spot placing both of his hands on the sides of his face and kissing him.

Race tried to fight the kiss but eventually gave up and started to kiss Spot back as Spot set his hands on Race’s waist. While Race wrapped his arms around Spot’s neck, Spot lightly bit Race’s lower lip.

Race parted his lips as Spot’s tongue started its investigation of his mouth. Eventually, Spot removed his lips from Race’s as the two of their foreheads leaned against each other.

“Anthony, I swear I will never stop loving or caring about you,” Spot said whispering into Race’s ear.

“Promise?” Race questioned.

“Forever and always,” Spot said before lightly kissing Race again.


End file.
